The present invention relates to devices for facilitating transport of musical instruments, and more particularly to a relatively simple device for facilitating transport of amplification systems, keyboards, and other electronic equipment and the like.
Various forms of devices have been provided for transporting electronic musical equipment, such as various forms of plastic and metal cases, dollies, hand trucks and the like. Particularly popular cases for various forms of musical equipment are manufactured and sold by SKB Corporation, Orange, Calif.
Among the difficult electronic musical items to transport are, among others, existing amplifiers of the vacuum tube type and which, because of the weight of the transformers, chassis, tubes and other components, are quite heavy and bulky. Many musicians and electronic technicians still prefer the sound quality provided by vacuum tube equipment, and numerous such devices are still in use. Equipment of this nature may be transported by hand if the electronic system has a handle or handles and is not too heavy. Frequently, such components are transported on dollies and hand trucks. Obviously, moving these by hand can be a substantial task, and transporting such equipment, which in many instances maybe relatively rare, by a dolly or hand truck may lead to damage to the electronic equipment if it slides off or the like. This type of equipment exists in various sizes and this further complicates transport.
The present invention provides a relatively simple solution to the transport problem for such electronic equipment. In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a carrier or transport unit comprises a rigid base of any suitable material, such as wood, and which has secured thereto a layer of hook and loop fastener material of the type known under the mark Velcro. A plurality of padded corner cleats which likewise have a hook and loop fastener on the base, are provided. These corner cleats can be placed in suitable locations on the Velcro layer on the base to engage each corner of, and cradle, the electronic equipment, such as an amplifier, which typically is housed in a rectangular case. The base may include a plurality of wheels secured to the bottom or edges to facilitate movement of the carrier and electronic equipment. A suitable strap or other fastening device can be provided to better cinch the electronic equipment to the base. Alternative embodiments include a groove in the upper surface of the base to which a suitable cover can be mated and which covers the electronic equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for transporting or carrying musical and other electronic equipment or gear.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple carrier for electronic equipment comprising a flat base having a hook and loop fastener secured or laminated thereon, and to which suitable corner cleats can be readily attached and adjusted to cradle and support the electronic gear.